


Różowy

by Julenenka



Series: Coming [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Gen, Humor, To miało być świąteczne, kucharz Sherlock, nie dawajcie im alkoholu, pijacko, puchowo, różowo, to nie jest AU, trochę fluffu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Świąteczny obiad u Sherlocka.<br/>Well, PODOBNO JEDEN Z LEPSZYCH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Różowy

Okazało się, że Sherlock jest całkiem dobrym kucharzem.

Stał z kuchni wraz z panią Hudson i ugniatał w rękach ciasto drożdżowe. Mamrotał coś cicho pod nosem (pewnie skład chemiczny ciasta), a pani Hudson szatkowała tasakiem zieleninę. Na środku pokoju, na blacie, leżała otwarta gruba, kolorowa książka kucharska. Niektóre słowa były w niej poprzekreślane, nad niektórymi zdaniami podopisywane były własne notatki, instrukcje. W jednym miejscu John nawet dostrzegł wyzwiska pod adresem autora.

Książka kucharska młodszego z Holmesów była dawnym prezentem od Mycrofta, który z jednej strony chciał wesprzeć brata, a z drugiej zawstydzić, ponieważ kucharze w ich rodzinie byli, no cóż, wyszydzani i pogardzani.

Ale wiadomo - Sherlock od zawsze był człowiekiem, który po prostu o opinię ludzi nie dbał. Dla niego ważna była tylko jego własna. No dobra, Johna też.

Reszta się nie liczyła.

Pani Hudson podskoczyła delikatnie, syknęła i przycisnęła palec do ust.

\- Dobry Boże – spojrzała na Sherlocka – powiedz mi, że masz plastry.

Holmes dalej ugniatał ciasto, po czym rzucił je na deskę posypaną mąką.

\- Niech pani spyta Johna, JA NIE JESTEM LEKARZEM, DO DIASKA.

Sąsiadka spojrzała błagalnie na Watsona, który stał w progu kuchni i przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, i przewróciła oczami.

John westchnął.

\- Chwila – i zniknął.

Sherlock wyjął z jednej z szuflad wałek, posypał masę mąką i zaczął ją wałkować z wręcz szaleńczą siłą i prędkością.

Krew ściekała powoli po palcu gosposi, która bacznie obserwowała swojego lokatora.

\- Zwolnij – rozkazała, a kiedy widząc, że Holmes dalej robi swoje, chwyciła go za ramię i szarpnęła. - ZWOLNIJ, BO Z TEGO NIE BĘDZIE CIASTO, TYLKO WIELKI, PŁASKI PLACEK.

Sherlock parsknął.

\- Niech pani się o moje ciasto nie martwi.

I wrócił do szybkiego rozwałkowywania.

Pani Hudson westchnęła i oparła się plecami o blat, dalej trzymając palec przy ustach.

\- Już jestem – John wszedł do kuchni z apteczką i stanął przy 'rannej' – Już, już, chwila.

Obandażował palec i posprzątał po sobie.

\- Sherlock, czy zaprosiłeś Elizabeth na obiad?

Holmes przyspieszył.

\- Sherlock?

Cisza.

\- Sherlock...

\- NIE ZAPROSIŁEM JEJ – wysyczał. - NIE ZAMIERZAM JEJ ZAPRASZAĆ TUTAJ I, I, I…

Puścił wałek, który walnął w ścianę, i rzucił rozeźlone spojrzenie Watsonowi.

\- Nie żartuj sobie. Masz ją zaprosić. TO CHOLERNE ŚWIĘTA, BĄDŹ CHOCIAŻ RAZ MIŁY.

Holmes prychnął.

\- Nie.

Czyli zadanie zaproszenia córki kuzynki Sherlocka spoczęło na nim.

\- Dobra, rozumiem, że sam muszę to zrobić.

\- RÓB Z NIĄ, CO CHCESZ. MNIE. TO. NIE. OBCHODZI.

Watson jednak wiedział, że jego przyjaciel chciał słowami udowodnić, że Elizabeth dla niego nic nie znaczyła.

Cóż, może John nie był tak dobry w rozszyfrowywaniu ludzi jak Sherlock, ale potrafił zapraszać ludzi, co na pewno było ważniejsze.

I BARDZIEJ POTRZEBNE W ŻYCIU.

* * *

Choinka. Mnóstwo czerwonych, świecących lampek. Wino. Prezenty. Cicha muzyka w tle. Nakryty stół. Mnóstwo jedzenia.

P O R Z Ą D E K.

Na obiad w Pierwszy Dzień Świąt Bożego Narodzenia na Baker Street wpadło niewiele osób – Molly, Lestrade, Mycroft, Pani Hudson i Elizabeth. Wszyscy wyglądali elegancko. Wyglądali na wypoczętych.

Wszyscy, oprócz Lizzie.

Wyglądała, jakby przez ostatni tydzień nie spała, była blada, oczy miała podkrążone ze zmęczenia. Ziewała i tarła co chwilę oczy, przy okazji rozmazując tusz.

\- John, proszę, zrób mi kawę – poprosiła wchodząc do mieszkania.

Lestrade, gdy ją ujrzał, zdziwił się.

\- Przepracowujesz się, dziewczyno. Do cholery, CO TY ROBISZ.

Elizabeth zaśmiała się.

\- Pracuję, szefie. Zresztą, Sherlock – spojrzenie na kuzyna jej matki - daje mi sporo dodatkowej roboty, za którą, cóż, dostaję sporo pieniędzy.

Mycroft zacmokał.

\- Doprawdy, braciszku, zwolnij.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Naprawdę…

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, MYCROFT – młodszy z Holmesów wstał ze swojego fotela i wręcz pobiegł do tacy, gdzie stały kieliszki z winem, po czym wziął jeden i wręczył go bratu. - Za Twe jakże złośliwie zdrowie. Jak tam Twoja dieta? Ile już schudłeś? Niech zgadnę – nie pozwolił Mycroftowi odpowiedzieć, gdyż kontynuował dalej z zawrotną szybkością – UTYŁEŚ. Doprawdy, Twoja dieta jest okropna, zmień ją – uśmiechnął się złośliwie i usiadł przy stole.

Elizabeth czasami podziwiała starszego brata Sherlocka – miał w sobie tyle cierpliwości, którą często zużywał na detektywa, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, aby się skończyła.

\- Nie musisz się martwić o mnie, braciszku, trzymam się bardzo dobrze.

Molly stała z boku i nerwowo popijała alkohol, przyglądając się przy okazji prowokacji ze strony Sherlocka. Lestrade stał przy jej boku i delikatnie trzymał ją za rękę, chcąc jej zapewne dodać otuchy. Pani Hudson w pewnym momencie musiała zniknąć w kuchni, ponieważ nie było jej w salonie.

Brunetka westchnęła.

\- Jemy?

 

* * *  
Potem było puchowo, różowo i ciepło.

I było TROCHĘ za dużo alkoholu.

Lizzie odpakowała swój prezent, gdzie znalazła…

\- SHERLOCK – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – CO. TO. JEST.

Wyciągnęła z pudełka różowy, puchowy kocyk i również różowy strój królika. Towarzystwo wybuchnęło śmiechem, a kobieta rzuciła im groźne spojrzenie.

\- To jest śmieszne?!

Sherlock, człowiek-skała, jako jedyny się nie śmiał.

\- Nie, ale pomyślałem, że bardzo to do Ciebie pasuje, dlatego to otrzymałaś, proste.

Mycroft, czerwony ze śmiechu, ledwo łapał oddech.

\- O rany, o rany, JEZUUUUU.

Również niego zgromiła wzrokiem. Sherlock wyszczerzył się i wziął łyka wina.

\- Nienawidzę Cię – wysyczała.

\- Nieprawda, KOCHASZ MNIE.

Tym razem to Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ukazując jej urocze dołki.

\- Poczekaj na mój prezent dla Ciebie, geniuszu.

\- Stawiam, że na dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent są to perfumy.

\- Zgaduj dalej.

\- Ludzka ręka?

\- Co ty, nie jestem tak obrzydliwa jak ty.

\- Tytoń?

\- Aleś ty niecierpliwy, o ja. CIERPLIWOŚCI, CZŁOWIEKU.

Chwilę potem młodszy z Holmesów dostał swój prezent. Otworzył go, a tam…

\- TY CHYBA SOBIE ŻARTUJESZ.

W środku leżał różowy sweter w przeurocze pingwinki, a zaraz obok niego różowy szlafrok.

Grupka ponownie wybuchnęła śmiechem. Tym razem to Sherlock rzucił Lizzie _spojrzenie._

\- Nienawidzę Cię.

\- Nieprawda, KOCHASZ MNIE – zacytowała go samego i czknęła.

Pani Hudson uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Pozabijacie siebie nawzajem, naprawdę.

Reszta wieczoru minęła spokojnie. Reszta pootwierała swoje prezenty, wypili jeszcze więcej alkoholu i gdzieś około północy pożegnali się.

John twierdził, że był to bardzo miły obiad, jeden z milszych, jakich doświadczył z Sherlockiem.

Elizabeth została. Mieszkała najdalej z wszystkich gości. Po skończonym spotkaniu po prostu położyła się na kanapie i zasnęła.

W Sherlocku obudził się chyba instynkt opiekuńczy, ponieważ nie dość, że ją przykrył jej różowym kocykiem, to jeszcze sprawdził, czy było jej wygodnie.

John zwalił przypływ jego opiekuńczości na alkohol.

Następnego dnia, gdy zszedł do salonu z potwornym kacem, zastał pustą kanapę i uśmiechniętego Sherlocka. Zalał aspirynę wodą, wypił ją i spytał:

\- Co ci?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego i pokazał mu zdjęcie śpiącej Lizzie W KOSTIUMIE KRÓLIKA.

John jęknął.

\- Nie mów mi, że założyłeś jej ten strój i ZROBIŁEŚ CHOLERNE ZDJĘCIE.

\- Nie musisz mi mówić, jak bardzo genialny jestem.

Holmes wyjął z szafy garnek, wlał do niego wody i wstawił na gaz.

Watson kiwnął głową i ruszył do salonu, aby usiąść w swoim wygodnym fotelu.

Gdy usiadł, jego telefon zabrzęczał. Odblokował go i ujrzał, że był to SMS od brunetki, o której przed chwilą mówił ze swoim przyjacielem.

 

_Hej, John. Pokazałbyś to Sherlockowi?_

_*załącznik*_

_Dzięki!_

 

John pobrał załącznik i, gdy go otworzył, wybuchnął śmiechem. Na zdjęciu był młodszy z Holmesów, który leżał na kanapie. Ubrany był w różowy sweterek, różowy szlafrok, również różowe kapcie (skąd one się tam wzięły, Watson nie miał pojęcia) oraz KRÓLICZE USZY. W ręku trzymał karteczkę 'KOCHAM CIE, ELISABET'. Miał zamknięte oczy i pewnie spał.

\- Zabiję ją – usłyszał za sobą.

John zachichotał.

\- Jesteście cudowni, naprawdę.

\- Zabiję ją.

\- Lepiej kup jej perfumy następnym razem.

\- Naprawdę ją zabiję.

\- Nigdy więcej nie kupuj jej króliczych kostiumów.

Sherlock parsknął, ubrał się i wybiegł z mieszkania, zatrzaskując drzwi.

John westchnął.

_Ach, Ci Holmesowie..._


End file.
